


Hard Candy

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Kiibo asks Shuichi about the taste of things.





	Hard Candy

A breeze ruffled the leaves in the tree Shuichi and Kiibo sat under. Kiibo closed his eyes as his fringe blew into them. Shuichi lifted his hand to keep his own bangs from blinding him, but in doing so released the page he was on of the book he was reading. Several pages flipped over, disguising his progress.

“Shoot,” Shuichi said, sticking out his tongue to pull some of his hair that had gotten stuck to his lips out of his mouth. He reached back down to turn back to his page, but his pointer finger grazed the edge of one, slicing the skin.

“Ah!” His hand shot up to his face again and Kiibo yelped too in surprise at Shuichi’s sudden outburst.

Kiibo turned towards Shuichi, bumping shoulders with him. “What happened, are you okay!?” 

Shuichi nervously chuckled at Kiibo’s overreaction. “It’s just a papercut. Sorry if I scared you,” he assured him. Kiibo pouted, still worried.

“Do you want a bandaid? The professor hurts his hands often enough that I’m sure to always carry them, as he neglects to tend to his injuries otherwise,” Kiibo asked. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile warmly at Kiibo’s compassion. Despite lacking many of them he was quite understanding of the needs of others.

“It’s fine! Thank you,” he replied. Kiibo sighed, and went to turn back to his original position. He’d been sketching a little, the current hobby he’d landed on while jumping from one to another in search of something he’d be good at. Shuichi put his wounded finger in his mouth, stopping Kiibo in his tracks. 

Shuichi noticed his partner staring at him, of course. It’s hard not to when his stare is so unintentionally intense. He blushed, suddenly aware of how weird it might seem to do something like that from the perspective of a robot. “W-What is it?” 

“Doesn’t it taste weird?” Kiibo asked unexpected. Shuichi put his hand back on his lap.

“What? Do you mean skin?” he tried to clarify. Dating Kiibo was a curse and a blessing when it came to new experiences. 

“No, blood. Do you like the taste?” The question is genuine which is why it makes Shuichi even more uncomfortable.

“Oh, no, no I don’t. Definitely not,” Shuichi answered. Kiibo sighed in relief, earning a laugh from Shuichi. “It’s just kind of something I do on instinct? Like how an animal licks it’s injuries. That—That sounds pretty gross, but I otherwise don’t know how to justify myself.”

Kiibo nodded. “No, I believe I understand. I apologize for my intrusiveness.” 

Shuichi shook his head. “No, don’t, it’s okay. I know you’re just curious, so I, um…” He looked down at the book in his lap sheepishly. “I like it when you ask me. It makes me feel important, kind of.” 

Kiibo’s expression brightened immediately, smile splitting across his face. “Then I’ll keep doing it. You are important to me, after all, so if asking you things reassures you of your value to me then I will no longer hesitate!” Shuichi blushed a little brighter, despite it only being the two of them alone together. Even in private sometimes he couldn’t help but be flustered by Kiibo’s boldness.

Kiibo’s smile softened and he lifted his notebook back to his lap, still glancing sideways at Shuichi for a moment before returning to his drawing.

But now Kiibo’s question made Shuichi more acutely aware of the faint coppery taste in his mouth. He grimaced. He’d probably have been able to tolerate it had it not been for Kiibo asking if it tasted weird because,  _ yes it does taste weird, Kiibo. _

Shuichi cleared his throat. “Aha, sorry to bother you, Kiibo, but could you pass me a hard candy? The kind you gave me yesterday, do you have any more?”

Kiibo almost looked excited to be asked. “Did you enjoy it? Of course, it’s no trouble.” He was glad he’d been able to find something new Shuichi liked. He turned away, unzipping his bag and shuffling around the bottom to find one. Kiibo’s fingers found the candy, but an idea entered his head at the same time. He blushed fiercely despite not even facing Shuichi, ashamed of himself for even coming up with such a situation.

Shuichi turned the page of his book and Kiibo knew  _ This is a now or never situation! Shuichi...he offered to teach me about love by entering a relationship with me. And he said he likes when I ask him things! So maybe springing something risky on him suddenly isn’t that bad? If he doesn’t like it, I won’t do it again.  _ He tried to justify it further than him just wanting to try it himself.

He pulled the candy out of his bag and unwrapped it quickly. Then he placed it on his tongue, closed his mouth, and turned back to Shuichi. Shuichi looked up to meet his eyes, but quirked an eyebrow at Kiibo’s red face. “Is something the matter?” 

Wordlessly Kiibo scooted as close as he could get to Shuichi, the detective just watching him curiously. He looked up at Shuichi and raised a hand to cup his cheek. Shuichi’s eyebrows perked up in surprise.  _ Did he want to kiss? Jeez, Kiibo, you can just ask… _

Despite rolling his eyes internally, Shuichi leaned down to meet Kiibo’s lips. They both closed their eyes contentedly. After a few seconds, Shuichi went to pull away, thinking it had been a satisfactory amount of time for a casual kiss. Kiibo didn’t allow it, though. His hand moved from Shuichi’s cheek to to his neck, pulling him back into the kiss.  _ Wh-What? Kiibo’s usually so shy about PDA, so him wanting to kiss longer while we’re sitting outside is pretty surprising. Not that I dislike it, though. _ Shuichi thought to himself.

He placed a hand on Kiibo’s knee, deciding to just enjoy the moment instead of question it. His lips were warm and soft, a lot like what Shuichi imagined it’d feel like kissing another human despite him not having done so since he was a child. It was harder for him to remain calm when Kiibo parted his lips and stuck his tongue in his mouth.

“Mmh!?” Shuichi didn’t resist, but was still thrown off guard. However, Kiibo’s tongue wasn’t the only thing that entered Shuichi’s mouth.  _ It’s...sweet? _

And just as quickly as it’d started, Kiibo pulled away, tongue still sticking out of his mouth. He retracted his hands and covered his face bashfully. Shuichi blinked himself back into awareness. He swirled the candy around his mouth. “K-Kiibo, did you seriously just…?”

Kiibo looked as though he was going to die of heat stroke. “Was that...satisfactory?”

Shuichi hugged Kiibo, not sure whether to scream in embarrassment or squeal in excitement. “Yeah, that—you just surprised me is all. It’s a good surprised.” Kiibo, despite still covering his face, leaned into Shuichi’s embrace. 

“Then, should I do it again?” Kiibo mumbled. Shuichi inhaled sharply at the thought.

“Um, if you want to…? But let’s keep it to when it’s just the two of us.”

Kiibo nodded. “I like it best that way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS KINDA WEIRD AND SILLY BUT IVE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE???  
> i originally planned to do it as a comic and i still might do that but i decided to write this first because why not i love saiibo


End file.
